<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Закрытие сезона by garvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220696">Закрытие сезона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet'>garvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Food, Gen, Oil Painting, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Еда, картина маслом</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Материалы: холст, масло</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3. Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Закрытие сезона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Материалы: холст, масло</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/jwpyx3j6r7uozua/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%8B%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B5%20%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>